Doces Deletérios
by Jade Miranda
Summary: "Deixe-me ter o que é meu, e você ter o que é seu." – Terceiro lugar no Concurso "NaruSaku: Por que laranjas e cerejas sãos mais gostosas juntas." da Pink Ringo.


**Obs: **As personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Obs²: **Essa Fic foi escrita para o concurso NaruSaku da Pink Ringo.

**Obs³:** Créditos a Dé pelo nome da fic.

**Ps:** Agradecimentos a Ayla Rios pela idéia da música e por betar a história, já que minha beta, Dé, não pôde betar. :D

* * *

><p><strong>DOCES DELETÉRIOS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem<strong>

**All this tension telling me just exactly what we should be**

**Now I don't mind us being some kind of casual thing**

**Listen, all I wanna do right now is have your contact on me**

_Baby você finge que as coisas não são o que parecem_

_Toda esta tensão que me diz exatamente o que deveríamos ser_

_Agora não me importo que tudo seja apenas casual_

_Ouça, tudo que eu queria agora seria sentir você em contato comigo_

(Get Mine, Get Yours - Christina Aguilera)

**(Flashback)**

Sakura suspirou, aborrecida. Jogando as cobertas por cima do rosto, querendo voltar a dormir. Não acreditava que já era hora de acordar, e que ainda tinha se esquecido de fechar as cortinas. Com isso o sol refletia na janela do quarto, avisando-lhe que mesmo estando com uma irritante e inconveniente dor de cabeça era hora de dizer adeus a cama e as cobertas.

Remexeu-se na cama, tentando afastar as cobertas, e caminhando na direção do espelho, uma expressão de desagrado formou-se no rosto da rosada. Se tinha que ir a aula pelo menos teria que está apresentável. Sua cabeça ainda doía, e a música alta e a bebida da noite anterior não ajudaram a melhorar aquela indisposição.

Sua madrinha não se encontrava em casa, pelo menos ela não teria que explicar por que estava atrasada para aula, e por que estava com cara de ressaca. Não havia se arrependido de ter ido à sua primeira festa da faculdade, com Ino e Hinata, na noite passada; fizera amigos e tinha se divertido, mas estar de ressaca não era nada agradável.

Ouviu o som do chuveiro. Quem estava... Nossa! Agora havia se lembrado de que não estava sozinha em casa. Naruto, o amigo de Sasuke, dormira em sua casa. Ele estava bêbado demais e, não tinha condições de dirigir, nem ao menos se lembrava onde morava. Sakura sabia que não era a melhor idéia do mundo, levá-lo para sua casa, contudo não podia abandoná-lo daquele jeito, além disso, ele a tinha defendido de alguns imbecis que achavam que podiam importuná-la. O loiro lhe fizera companhia a festa inteira.

Estava quase pronta, só faltava... Ah, droga, esqueceu o remédio para sua dor de cabeça, que por sinal ficava guardado no banheiro, na terceira gaveta, só que Naruto estava lá.

Aproximou-se da porta, não teria problema se entrasse rapidamente e pegasse o remédio, não é? Sua cabeça doía muito, e se demorasse a tomar o medicamento não conseguiria assistir a aula.

"Naruto!" Sakura chamou, abrindo uma fresta na porta. "Será que você poderia pegar meu remédio de dor de cabeça na terceira gaveta, por favor?"

"Estou no chuveiro, Sakura-chan!"

"Será que posso entrar e pegar?"

"Claro!"

Vasculhando as gavetas, Sakura não ouviu quando a porta da frente foi aberta.

"Sakura?" A rosada assustou-se quando reconheceu a voz de sua madrinha. "Você ainda está em casa, garota? Vai chegar atrasada desse jeito." A voz da mulher se aproximava. "Ah, e por acaso, você sabe se meu celular está no seu banheiro? Só lembrei-me dessa porcaria quando cheguei ao hospital."

"Não sei, madrinha." Sakura não sabia o que fazer, tentava pensar em uma forma de não ser pega. "Estou no chuveiro."

Sakura percebeu a porta do banheiro se abrindo e num movimento rápido entrou no chuveiro, tapando a boca de Naruto com a mão, sem olhar para baixo.

"Estou exausta desse plantão." A mulher loira se espreguiçou, fazendo uma careta ao ver seu reflexo. "Qual o problema desse carregador?" Resmungou. "A porcaria nem está totalmente carregada."

"Não posso conversar agora, madrinha, estou tirando xampu do cabelo." Desconversou.

"Ok, mas não demore, ou vai chegar muito atrasada. Vou comprar meu café da manhã, até o jantar!"

Sakura tirou a mão do rosto do Uzumaki, e com um leve sorriso maroto ele ficou de costas para ela, retirando o resto de xampu dos cabelos loiros, Sakura acabou deixando seu olhar escorregar pelo corpo dele. Seu rosto adquiriu um tom avermelhado. Ele era muito bonito. O loiro virou-se para ela, e com um pequeno sorrisinho nos lábios percebeu que a garota estava analisando-o.

"Vai querer dividir a toalha também?" Ele não pôde deixar de provocá-la.

Sakura ficou ainda mais vermelha e mordeu os lábios tentando não olhar, de novo, para o corpo do loiro.

"Claro que não, seu idiota!" Agora praticamente roxa de vergonha, ela saiu do chuveiro, quase correndo em direção ao seu quarto.

Definitivamente não foi uma boa idéia deixá-lo dormir aqui, pensou. E lembrando-se do que tinha visto minutos atrás, completou para si: "Isso não foi nada bom para minha sanidade."

**(Fim do Flashback)**

[...]

Sakura sorriu diante daquela lembrança, que acontecera dois meses antes da sua viagem para Inglaterra, quando ganhara a bolsa para Oxford. E mesmo triste por ficar longe dos amigos e da família, ela decidiu seguir em frente.

[...]

"Você está bem mesmo, Testuda?" A voz do outro da linha demonstrava uma preocupação excessiva na opinião da rosada. Ela estava bem, apesar da situação. Separação não era algo fácil, apesar de ter sido a solução mais sensata.

Seu casamento não era mais o mesmo depois de sete anos, e ela agradecia por não ter tido filhos, pois se os tivesse, seria mais difícil. Não havia sido uma separação problemática, com direito a brigas e advogados.

Fora simples e prático. Conversaram, decidiram e assinaram os papéis.

Os primeiros dias tinham sido esquisitos. Sozinha em um hotel, até o dia da viagem onde retornaria para o Japão. O tempo que passara na Inglaterra havia sido incrível, tanto na vida pessoal, quanto à profissional. Mas ela sentia falta de casa, dos amigos e da família. Tanto tempo sem vê-los.

"Estou, Ino-porca, foi uma decisão acertada." A rosada assegurou, sabia que Ino esperava que ela entrasse em crise, ou algo do tipo.

Voltaria para casa, e teria um ótimo emprego lhe esperando. Sua madrinha Tsunade Senju, tinha lhe dito que existia uma vaga lhe esperando no hospital.

"Já que é assim, você vai ficar comigo, até arrumar um apartamento para você." A loira falou, parecendo mais tranqüila.

"E quanto ao Gaara?" Ela não queria incomodar o casal.

"Ele concordou." Ino falou como se a resposta fosse óbvia. "Disse que não teria cabimento você ficar em um hotel, sendo que aqui tem lugar para você. E Hina-chan pediu para lhe avisar que se você quiser ficar na casa dela também será bem-vinda."

"Hina-chan é um amor." Sakura sorriu ao lembrar-se da amiga de olhos perolados.

"Boa viagem, Testuda, vamos está te esperando."

"Eu sei, minha amiga. E obrigada por isso."

[...]

Só eles para deixarem-na à beira das lágrimas. Uma enorme faixa de boas-vindas e todos os seus amigos presentes no restaurante de Akimichi Chouji. O local havia sido reservado somente para essa recepção. Sakura dizia ser uma bobagem, mas no fundo estava adorando tanto tempo depois rever todos os amigos.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, estou tão feliz que você voltou." Hinata sorriu e abraçou a rosada. "Já sei quem vai realizar meu parto." Ela disse acariciando a barriga de sete meses.

"Ficarei imensamente feliz com essa missão, Hina-chan." Sakura apertou a mão da morena. "E o pai já está babão?"

Hinata riu, ficando vermelha. Ino a acompanhou.

"Você não acredita, Testuda, Sasuke parece um bobo quando está perto da Hina-chan, e depois da gravidez, ele não para de mimá-la." E lançando um olhar malicioso à loira completou: "E do jeito que ele olha para ela, duvido que vão ficar somente nesse." Ino apontou para a mesa onde os rapazes bebiam e conversavam e viram Sasuke lançar um olhar na direção da esposa.

"Ino!" Hinata repreendeu, ficando extremamente vermelha. Sakura e Ino gargalharam.

Um tempo depois Hinata e Ino foram para junto de seus pares e Sakura observou os amigos brincarem no karaokê, riu divertida. Não percebeu que alguém se aproximava dela, até sentir uma mão vendar seus olhos.

"Sempre distraída, Sakura-chan." Ela reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, apesar de está mais madura, aquele tom de moleque que vai aprontar era o mesmo.

"Naruto?" Ela se virou no mesmo instante, o loiro sorria e a esperava de braços abertos, no que a rosada logo o abraçou.

"Que saudade de você!" Ela murmurou abraçando-o mais forte.

"Também estava com saudades! Por que demorou tanto para voltar?" O tom rouco parecia triste.

"Sinto muito, tive meus motivos, mas agora voltei e vou ficar." Ela afirmou.

"Espero que sim!"

"E como você está? Quero saber de tudo!" Sakura começou a tagarelar. "Perguntei a Ino se você estaria aqui, e aquela porca oxigenada me disse que você estava viajando, e que não voltaria nessa semana." Naruto riu, vendo a médica revirar os olhos esmeraldinos e fazer um bico.

"Ela não mentiu, Sakura." O loiro assegurou, rindo. "Eu estava viajando, mas o Teme me ligou avisando da sua volta e da festa, que por sinal é no meu restaurante." Sakura ficou de queixo caído com aquela informação.

"Você é dono desse restaurante?" Questionou, ainda surpresa. "Eu pensei que esse local fosse de Chouji."

"E ele é, nós somos sócios, ele cuida da parte administrativa e eu larguei a empresa e resolvi me tornar o Chefe Uzumaki." Contou com um largo sorriso travesso.

"Quem diria, não? Achei que você iria viver de terno e gravata em algum escritório de direito." A médica provocou.

"Não!" Ele fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão. "Quem gosta de viver preso em sala de reuniões e tribunais é o Teme, eu prefiro a arte da culinária. Tenho tempo para aproveitar a minha vida, só depois que Hinata ficou grávida, Sasuke diminuiu o ritmo na empresa. Tia Mikoto ficou imensamente agradecida a Hina-chan por isso.

"E por falar em filhos..." Ela começou lançando um olhar curioso para o amigo.

"Não, ainda não." Naruto diminuiu o sorriso e Sakura estranhou aquele comportamento. "Separei-me há alguns anos" Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, constrangida.

"Desculpe-me por isso."

"Não tenho porque desculpá-la, Sakura-chan, é um assunto como qualquer outro, é só que na época minha vida ficou tumultuada, foi uma mudança radical." Ele respirou fundo. "Separei-me, mudei de emprego, viajei, fiz cursos em outros países e me dediquei ao restaurante."

"Eu a conhecia?" Ela quis saber.

"Não, ela era francesa, aluna de intercâmbio. Às vezes acho que tomamos aquela decisão cedo demais. E eu não quero saber de relacionamentos sérios por agora."

"Quer voltar a ser um conquistador aos trinta anos, Naruto?" Sakura falsamente o repreendeu.

"Eu nunca deixei de ser um conquistador, Sakura-chan." O loiro esboçou um sorriso cafajeste, fazendo a rosada rir.

Já era por volta das duas da manhã quando todos resolveram ir embora, afinal teriam de trabalhar mais tarde. Naruto se aproximou de Sakura para se despedir.

"Quero lhe fazer um convite." Ele anunciou. "Aceita jantar comigo amanhã?"

'Ora, porque não?' Pensou. "Claro, vou querer saber se você sabe cozinhar mesmo ou se essa história de Chefe Uzumaki é só fachada." Ela caçoou, Naruto se fez de ofendido afirmando que ela iria se arrepender de ter duvidado do seu talento. O que os dois não perceberam foi o olhar cúmplice de Ino e Hinata.

[...]

Mirando sua imagem no espelho, Sakura não estava entendendo o motivo de estar tão nervosa, havia comprado uma roupa nova, mais cedo com Ino e agora a loira estava esparramada na cama observando-a com um sorrisinho pendurado no canto dos lábios.

"Posso saber o motivo desse sorrisinho, Porca?" Sakura indagou com as mãos apoiadas na cintura, numa pose quase intimidadora.

Ino fez uma expressão falsamente ultrajada, colocando a mão no coração, dramaticamente. "Nada demais..." Ela começou. "Eu só estava pensando que você está muito nervosa para quem vai jantar com um... amigo."

"Ah, não comece, Ino!" Sakura puxou o vestido por cima dos ombros, fazendo seus cabelos soltaram do frouxo rabo de cavalo. "Não vamos falar disso mais uma vez, eu não sei de onde você tirou a idéia de que eu e Naruto nos gostamos."

"Ei!" A loira levantou as mãos, exasperada. "Não disse que vocês se gostavam, que se amavam ou seriam felizes para sempre, disse apenas..." Um sorriso jocoso brotando na face da Yamanaka. "Que vocês dois tem uma tensão sexual reprimida, só isso." Completou com um falso tom inocente.

Sakura revirou os olhos e atirou a escova de cabelo na direção da amiga, que desviou rapidamente.

"Que coisa feia, baby!" Ino fez um bico e continuou a provocar. "Atirar coisas em mim não vai me fazer mudar de opinião. Admita, Sakura, Naruto está delicioso, o tempo só o deixou ainda mais bonito, e agora ele amadureceu, não é um garoto bobo. Além disso, eu vi vocês conversando, não se desgrudaram desde a hora que ele chegou."

"Nós conversamos, Ino, e só. Ele me convidou como amigo e foi somente _isso_." Frisou. "Ah, não sei por que anos atrás te contei aquela história."

"E depois você vem me dizer que não tenho razão." A loira gargalhou. "Você quer me convencer que perguntar se você 'quer dividir a toalha com ele' não foi uma proposta? Por Kami, Sakura! Se eu fosse você não tinha desperdiçado aquela chance."

"INO! Pare de ser uma porca pervertida!" A face da Haruno adquiriu um tom avermelhado.

"Você é quem sabe." Ino rolou os olhos azuis, analisando as longas unhas. "Você está separada, e ele também, não tem problema algum se dois amigos acabarem tendo uma amizade com benefícios. Pense nisso, Testuda!"

Sakura massageou as têmporas, cansada dessa conversa. Mirou o espelho. O que ela tinha para Naruto se interessar por ela? Não era bonita, contudo também não se achava feia, mas alguém comum. "O que estou pensando?" Repreendeu seus pensamentos. "É um jantar de amigos, não tem nenhuma tensão sexual reprimida entre nós. Ino que tem uma imaginação fértil."

[...]

Estava parada na porta do prédio, por fim decidiu entrar e deixar as sandices de Ino de lado, em seguida adentrou no elevador, apertando o andar do apartamento do Uzumaki. Tocou a campainha, e perdeu o fôlego quando a porta foi aberta. Naruto estava com os cabelos bagunçados e úmidos, usava uma camisa de manga que estava com a maior parte dos botões abertos, permitindo que a médica vislumbra-se o abdômen do loiro.

Sakura, concentre-se. Foi o que pensou antes de sorrir para ele.

"Sakura-chan! Desculpe-me, estou atrasado." Sorriu amarelo, dando passagem para a rosada entrar. "Eu só vou ao quarto e já volto."

"Claro, eu espero." A Haruno murmurou, concordando. Naruto seguiu pelo corredor, indo para seu quarto, assim que ele saiu do seu campo de visão, ela respirou fundo. Quando foi que ele ficou esse pedaço de mau caminho?

Quando o loiro retornou, os dois seguiram para a sala de jantar, que já se encontrava posta e muito bem organizada. A casa do Uzumaki, ao contrário do que Sakura esperava, não era um poço de desorganização, apesar de ela desconfiar que isso tivesse algo a ver com a mãe de Sasuke, que tratava Naruto como um filho e provavelmente mandava alguma empregada cuidar dos afazeres domésticos. Pelo menos morrer de fome, ele não morria.

Durante o jantar eles conversaram de trivialidades até assuntos mais sérios. Até que se sentaram no sofá e decidiram assistir algum filme. Sakura já estava mais a vontade, com a conversa tinha desviado seus pensamentos das teorias de Ino, e rido muito das histórias que Naruto contava.

Eles acabaram escolhendo uma comédia romântica e Naruto trouxera uma garrafa de vinho. No filme o casal encontrava-se em uma praça após uma briga, admitindo seu amor, com uma música melosa de fundo. Sakura apenas torceu os lábios, fazendo Naruto observá-la.

"Algum problema, Sakura-chan?" A pergunta tinha um quê de diversão pela expressão entediada da médica.

"Não." Respondeu. "Só acho que esses romances clichês são bobos e iludem as pessoas, ninguém faz certas coisas pelas outras, mesmo que amem, sabe? Esses clichês de somos felizes para sempre e fim, são tão tolos."

"Parece que alguém ficou revoltada com o amor." Ele alfinetou.

"Não sou revoltada, apenas estou sendo realista. E ainda tem aquela conversa de que o problema não é com você, é comigo." Ela revirou os olhos, Naruto riu. "Precisamos de um tempo, eu gosto de você, mas isso e aquilo e blábláblá. Uma verdadeira perda de tempo."

Naruto gargalhou. "E isso vindo de alguém que acreditava em príncipes encantados, não é?"

"Uma hora a gente acorda." Ponderou bebendo mais um gole de vinho.

"Minha ex-mulher me disse que não sou psicologicamente preparado para relacionamentos, que sou emocionalmente imaturo." Sakura observou o semblante ficar sério e depois debochado. "Devo dizer que isso foi uma injustiça, eu me esforcei para a nossa relação funcionar, mas ela sempre reclamava, a gente tinha mais momentos de brigas do que de felicidade, era desgastante. E no fim ela me convenceu de uma coisa." Ele sorriu maroto. "Namoros e casamentos não são para mim."

"Concordo totalmente." Sakura ergueu a taça, demonstrando que o álcool já estava fazendo efeito. "Só sinto falta de algumas coisas..." Ela comentou mais para si, o que não impediu de Naruto ouvi-la.

"Sexo?"

"Naruto, não seja indiscreto!" Falou, ficando desconcertada por ter dito seu pensamento em voz alta.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso. "Estou mentindo?"

"Não." Ela bateu no braço dele, tentando prender o riso. "É uma necessidade, oras."

"Que não deveria exigir tantas complicações." Declarou com um sorriso afetado.

"E emoções." Ela completou. Os dois beberam mais um gole de vinho. Sakura olhou para o relógio e deixou a taça na bancada. "Acho que já está tarde, tenho que ir." Falou apressada, um tanto constrangida pelo rumo que a conversa levou. "Obrigada pelo jantar, Naruto, foi excelente."

"Obrigada por aceitar o convite." O encurtado sorriso dele fez Sakura voltar a pensar nas teorias de Ino.

"Até qualquer dia, Naruto" Sakura se despediu, beijando o rosto do loiro. Naruto estava quase fechando a porta quando a abriu bruscamente e Sakura virou-se para olhá-lo. Num impulso ele fez algo que sempre quis fazer, e que Sakura não esperava. Ele a beijou.

**Can you put your hands on my waistline**

**Want your skin up against mine**

**Move my hips to the baseline**

**Let me get mine, you get yours**

**Hang a please don't disturb sign**

**Put my back into a slow grind**

**Sending chills up and down my spine**

**Let me get mine, you get yours**

_Pode pôr as mãos em minha cintura_

_Quero sentir sua pele contra a minha_

_Mova seus quadris até embaixo_

_Deixe-me ter o que é meu, e você ter o que é seu_

_Faça um apelo, o sinal "não perturbe"_

_Amasse minhas costas suavemente_

_Faça com que eu sinta arrepios de alto a baixo na espinha_

_Deixe-me ganhar o que é meu, e você ganhar o que é seu_

Sakura não teve tempo de protestar quando percebeu o que acontecia já tinha seus lábios devorados por Naruto, e seu corpo imprensado contra a porta, dentro do apartamento.

As línguas se moviam e se exploravam com uma intensidade e uma velocidade alucinante, as mãos masculinas percorriam com ímpeto o corpo de Sakura, tocando-a com um misto de firmeza e suavidade. A médica não deixou por menos, correndo as mãos pelo abdômen bem feito, abrindo os botões com certa impaciência, e ao notar isso, o loiro riu, ouvindo um muxoxo dela, ao se afastar para ajudá-la a puxar a camisa e atirá-la em um canto qualquer.

Os lábios se separaram somente quando precisaram urgentemente de ar, os olhos do Uzumaki estavam febris de desejo, Sakura não se reconhecia, a única coisa que ela queria era que ele a tocasse. Arqueou o corpo contra o dele, querendo ficar ainda mais próxima. Naruto deslizou as mãos pelo corpo pequeno, puxando-a pelas pernas, fazendo circundar sua cintura. Sakura gemeu sentindo os beijos do loiro marcando seu pescoço.

Ele a carregou até o quarto, parando de frente a cama e sentando-a no colchão. Afastaram-se levemente, os lábios tão próximos, que ainda se tocavam, se provocando.

"Tem certeza?" Questionou encontrando um pequeno lapso de sanidade em meio ao desejo.

"Absoluta." Sussurrou contra os lábios dele. Quando Naruto ergueu a mão em direção aos longos cabelos róseos, Sakura se afastou. "Sem emoções?" Naruto parou e uma expressão de entendimento se formou. "Sem emoções e sem compromisso?" Ela completou.

"Por mim tudo bem." Ele assegurou, voltando a beijá-la.

Sakura se afastou mais uma vez, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do loiro, em um claro intuito de provocá-lo. "Não quero acabar com a nossa amizade."

"Quem aqui está falando em acabar com a amizade?" Ele sorriu de canto, beijando o queixo feminino. "Estamos falando de amizade com... benefícios." Sakura riu.

Voltaram a se beijar ardentemente, Naruto puxou o vestido de Sakura para cima e soltou os longos cabelos dela, deixando ainda com as sandálias de salto e a lingerie. Ele ainda vestia sua calça, problema que logo tratou de resolver.

"Sakura?" Murmurou sedutor contra a pele do pescoço dela.

"Hn." Foi o que ela conseguiu responder. "Será que dessa vez você vai querer dividir a toalha comigo?" Sakura gargalhou, sabia que ele não falava sério de dividir a toalha, mas só estava provocando-a com a história ocorrida anos atrás.

"Você é ridículo, Uzumaki."

[...]

O sono estava bom que ela não queria despertar, abriu os olhos lentamente e não reconheceu o quarto onde acordara. Não levou um minuto para que os acontecimentos da noite anterior voltassem como um filme na sua memória, Sakura corou. Quando fez menção de se levantar percebeu que não tinha ninguém ao seu lado. Talvez ele tivesse saído e ela pudesse escapar.

Não fazia idéia de como iria encarar Naruto, depois do que aconteceu. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitou aquilo. Tudo bem, ela estava carente e Naruto era uma tentação ambulante, além das doses de vinho, que ela já tinha perdido as contas.

"Já vai levantar?" O murmúrio sonolento lhe assustou. "Trouxe café para nós, espero que esteja com fome. Modéstia à parte, eu caprichei."

Sakura ficou muda, Naruto percebeu que ela estava estranha, mirando o chão e a face corada. Aproximou-se dela e se agachou puxando o queixo feminino na sua direção.

"Está arrependida?"

"Não sei o que pensar."

"Pare de se preocupar com isso, o que aconteceu não vai mudar a nossa amizade e nem o respeito que eu tenho por você." Sakura mordeu os lábios, envergonhada.

_Pare __de __se __preocupar, __Sakura, __aproveite __a __vida!_ As palavras de sua madrinha vieram na mesma hora em sua cabeça. Naruto já estava colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa de vidro. "Sakura..." Ele parou de falar ao ver a rosada vestida na sua camisa e parada na frente dele, ele nem teve tempo de perguntar alguma coisa, pois ela o puxou para perto tomando os lábios em um beijo. O café poderia esperar.

Os dois estavam deitados na cama, saboreando um delicioso café da manhã.

"Naruto, eu prefiro que isso fique em segredo, tudo bem?"

"Por mim, sem problemas." Ele garantiu provando um pedaço da torta de chocolate com morango. "Ninguém precisa saber." Ele engatinhou até ela levando um morango aos lábios. A rósea sorriu e distraindo-o com um carinho no pescoço roubou o morango.

"Golpe baixo, Sakura-chan." Ele riu, divertido.

"Bobeou, perdeu." Ela provocou.

[...]

Assim que Sakura entrou no quarto, suspirou aliviada. Parecia que não ia precisar explicar por onde estivera na noite passada. Se Ino soubesse não ia deixá-la em paz nem por um decreto.

A senhora que cuidava do apartamento da loira, parecia estar sozinha, preparando o almoço, e somente sorriu ao deixá-la entrar, sem fazer perguntas. O que Sakura agradeceu internamente.

"EU SABIA!"

Sakura pulou e quase gritou de susto ao ouvir a voz de Ino que saía da suíte do quarto. Assim que virou na direção da loira, viu um sorriso perverso na face da amiga. Hinata ao seu lado, segurando um encurtado sorriso.

"Parece que alguém não dormiu em casa." Ino cantarolou falsamente desinteressada. "Você sabe quem foi, Hina-chan?"

"Não faço idéia, Ino-chan."

Sakura suspirou derrotada e revirou os olhos. Pelo jeito ela teria que dar explicações às amigas.

"Até você, Hina-chan!" Hinata apenas deu de ombros, era interessante não ser a cobaia da vez.

"Pode contar tudo, tudo mesmo, e não esqueça os detalhes sórdidos." Ino provocou, sabendo que a amiga ficaria encabulada.

"INO!" Sakura jogou-se na cama, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. "O que eu fiz para merecer isso, Kami?"

"Deixe de lado a conversa do 'não quero arruinar nossa amizade com sexo' isso é que nem tentar arruinar um sorvete com granulado de chocolate! Então, parece que eu estava certa, não é?" A loira importunou.

"E vocês vão manter isso em segredo, Sakura-chan?" Hinata perguntou, após a médica relatar os episódios da noite anterior, não com tanta riqueza de detalhes como Ino queria.

"Eu prefiro, Hinata, não é nada sério. Além do mais somos adultos e não devemos nada a ninguém. Não queremos um relacionamento sério, mas podemos unir o útil ao agradável." A rosada explicou enquanto escolhia uma roupa para ir a uma reunião no hospital para assumir sua vaga na equipe de sua madrinha.

"Vou tomar banho, ou vou acabar chegando atrasada para a reunião com o conselho do hospital."

Ino e Hinata trocaram olhares assim que a médica seguiu para suíte.

"Você acha que isso vai funcionar, Ino?"

"Vamos esperar para ver, Hinata." A loira respondeu, esperando que realmente Sakura e Naruto se entendessem. Ela só queria que a amiga fosse feliz.

[...]

Após a reunião Sakura se sentia mais animada, já conseguira um emprego. Logo teria um apartamento pronto para ser comprado, teria que lidar com algumas reformas, mas nada que fosse tão ruim. Desceu as escadas caminhando para a saída do hospital e parou ao ver uma cabeleira loira na recepção. O que ele fazia ali? Ele veio buscá-la, de novo?

E mal chegaram ao andar do loiro, já se beijavam como se o mundo fosse acabar no minuto seguinte. Era incrível como eles entravam em combustão com um beijo. Sakura estava tão entretida em beijá-lo que nem percebeu que já estavam no quarto dele.

E sem controle os corpos estavam entrelaçados na cama e as roupas jogadas pelo quarto.

[...]

Um mês depois do seu retorno, Sakura apreciava seu apartamento, as pequenas reformas não lhe custaram muito, e estava feliz de ter um lugar só seu. Não que não fosse bom ficar na casa de Ino, era divertido ter a amiga por perto, mas os amigos precisavam de privacidade na própria casa, ela se sentia incomodada algumas vezes.

O caminhão da mudança já tinha ido embora há algumas horas, ela ainda não tinha tantos móveis por isso não foi tão difícil organizar tudo. Sakura arrumava seus livros na estante quando ligou o aparelho de som numa melodia sensual e envolvente, no que ela começou a dançar pela casa.

A música alta quase a impediu de ouvir as batidas nas portas, diminuiu o volume e correu para a porta, a Haruno estava ligeiramente descabelada e usava um short e uma blusa de alças, já que o dia estava quente.

"Naruto?"

"Vim te ajudar, esqueceu? Nem precisa responder." Ele falou ao vê-la confusa. "Você esqueceu. E também não vou deixá-la morrer de fome, por que se depender de você..." O loiro provocou, mostrando diversos recipientes com variados tipos de comida.

"Engraçadinho. Não ia morrer de fome, tá? Eu ia ligar para algum lugar." Ela se defendeu.

"Sei, sei." O loiro saiu em meio à confusão procurando a cozinha.

Sakura o seguiu e parou na entrada do cômodo, vendo o loiro arrumar os pratos, ele parecia concentrado na tarefa, que nem percebeu quando ela se aproximou dele, e mordeu levemente seu pescoço.

"Se eu derrubar algo no chão a culpa vai ser sua."

Sakura nem se deu o trabalho de responder, puxou-o pela camisa, juntando seus lábios aos dele.

"Você vai me deixar mal acostumada, sabia?" Murmurou ligeiramente zonza pela fragrância masculina, jogando o pescoço para trás deixando que Naruto deslizasse os lábios por ali. Num movimento ágil, ele deslizou as mãos pelo corpo dela puxando para cima, fazendo-a enroscar as pernas na cintura dele, ela em seguida levou as mãos aos cabelos loiros, puxando-o para si.

"Como foi seu dia no hospital?" Perguntou mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela.

"Hn." Sakura suspirou, deleitada. "Bom, cansativo, mas bom."

Naruto caminhou com Sakura até a sala, deitando-a no sofá. Os lábios masculinos eram quentes e firmes sobre a pele feminina. As mãos dele subiam por seu rosto enroscando-se nos cabelos róseos querendo tê-la mais perto, como se a impedisse de fugir, e ela não queria fugir.

Sakura tinha que terminar a arrumação do apartamento, mas Naruto estava distraindo-a, e ela bem que estava gostando dessa distração. Até que um barulho chamou sua atenção.

"Deixa tocar, Sakura-chan." A voz rouca dele quase a convenceu, mas ela ainda tinha um pouco de juízo e foi atender o celular.

"Oi, madrinha." Sakura falou sorrindo da expressão contrariada do loiro. Ele se aproximou e a abraçou beijando seu pescoço. Sakura tentava se concentrar na conversa e tentava ignorar os arrepios que o contato dos lábios de Naruto lhe causava.

"Estou indo, pode deixar." Ela mal desligou o celular e Naruto já cobriu seus lábios com os dele, lhe tirando o fôlego.

"Espero que tenha sido importante, nós estávamos ocupados."

"É importante, Naruto. Tenho uma reunião com equipe médica, uma cirurgia importante amanhã."

"Já entendi, o amigo vai ser deixado de lado de novo." Sakura riu do modo bobo que ele falou.

"Dramático, não estou te deixando de lado!" Ela falou enquanto apanhava a toalha para tomar banho. "Se bem que você anda merecendo um castigo, Uzumaki. Andou sendo muito mau comigo"

"Não sei do que você está falando, Sakura, mas para provar o quão prestativo eu sou..." A rósea podia imaginar o sorriso malicioso que ele esboçava. "Precisa de ajuda, Sakura-chan?"

"Não vou nem responder, pervertido." Ela riu baixinho ao ouvir a gargalhada dele na sala.

Tudo estava indo muito bem, e ela esperava que as coisas continuassem assim.

[...]

"Parabéns, Hinata, ele é lindo!" A jovem de olhos perolados sorria emocionada pelo nascimento de seu filho. Sakura que fizera seu parto, como havia prometido. Sasuke permaneceu ao lado da morena durante o parto, apertando sua mão, lhe incentivando. E agora ele estava ali sorrindo e mesmo sem palavras, lhe afirmando o quanto a amava.

Naruto estava no quarto enumerando o que ele e o afilhado fariam quando este crescesse. Kiba, já tinha dito que era bom o moleque ficar longe da princesinha dele. Não queria nenhum moleque Uchiha namorando a sua menina. Neji e Gaara reviraram os olhos ignorando os dois. Ino e Tenten estavam perto de Hinata observando o pequeno Uchiha.

O que rendeu discussões e risos no hospital aquela tarde.

[...]

"Já faz sete meses que você chegou, não é?"

Sakura levantou os olhos da papelada sobre sua mesa, encontrando sua madrinha parada na porta do seu consultório.

"Nem parece que já se passaram sete meses, tudo está tão calmo." Ela respondeu observando o movimento da rua pela janela.

"Você parece preocupada, aconteceu alguma coisa, Sakura?"

"Não." Ela negou, mas já fazia alguns dias que uma sensação lhe incomodava, ela não havia comentado com ninguém, nem mesmo com Naruto. "Estou bem, madrinha, estou me sentindo feliz."

"Se quiser conversar." A loira disse, beijando-lhe a testa de forma maternal.

"Naruto vem aqui hoje?"

"Não sei!" Ela respondeu, levantando os olhos esmeraldinos para encará-la. "Provavelmente, já que ele adora me importunar." Ela não conseguiu controlar um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Tsudade apenas sorriu de forma enigmática.

"De qualquer forma obrigada, madrinha, mas não se preocupe, estou bem."

Quando já estava saindo da sala, a loira abriu a porta, e a rósea pode ver a expressão debochada da loira "Ah, Sakura, quando pretendia me contar que você e Naruto estão fazendo sexo casual?"

Sakura ficou extremamente vermelha, sem saber o que responder.

"Quero saber quando vou ter netos, criança."

A loira riu da expressão chocada da afilhada. Ela ainda não havia percebido.

[...]

"Sakura, está tudo bem?"

A médica virou-se e franziu o cenho. Por que as pessoas estavam lhe perguntando isso? Certo, ela estava com uma sensação estranhas nos últimos dias, mas tinha guardado para si, não havia comentado com outras pessoas.

"Sim, por quê?"

"Você parece estranha, não sei, distante." Ele comentou apanhando uma maçã na cesta de frutas e mordendo um pedaço.

"Só impressão." Ela falou. "Vamos, a pipoca vai esfriar e o filme já vai começar." Sakura chamou querendo esquecer o assunto.

"E nada de diversão hoje?"

"Não, hoje eu preciso do meu amigo, e só isso."

"Tudo bem, vou me comportar direito, bela dama."

"Acho bom, Uzumaki, ou boto você para fora daqui a pontapés."

"Que mulher violenta." Naruto falou com falso pesar.

[...]

O movimento do restaurante estava maior do que os outros dias. Naruto encontrava-se na cozinha preparando alguns pratos, e ministrando todo o trabalho. Chouji apareceu dizendo que do jeito que eles estavam indo logo teriam que fazer ampliações.

Com suas viagens o loiro trouxera muitas novidades, que agradaram o público, não só com pratos tipicamente orientais, mas com toques ocidentais, o que agradou boa parte da clientela.

"Chefe, parece que tem uma cliente na mesa cinco, querendo falar com você, disse que é uma velha amiga." Murmúrios maliciosos foram ouvidos na cozinha. Naruto balançou a cabeça mandando que eles ficassem quietos e voltassem ao trabalho, e deixassem-no em paz que provavelmente era alguma senhora querendo comentar sobre algum prato.

"Quem é, Louis?" Naruto questionou ao pequeno garçom.

"Eu não sei quem é, Chefe, mas se o senhor não quiser, diz a ela que tem um francês que adoraria conhecê-la."

"Olha a ousadia com as clientes, Louis."

"Eu sou um cavalheiro, senhor, só estou dizendo caso ela se interesse."

Naruto riu e seguiu em direção a mesa. Com um sorriso simpático, que arrancava alguns suspiros de mesas próximas, ele visualizou a mesa cinco e a pessoa tinha o _menu_ na frente do rosto.

"Com licença, soube que gostaria de falar com o Chefe, estou aqui."

"Se eu soubesse que você ficava tão sexy vestido assim, já teria sugerido essa fantasia, querido."

Ele prendeu o riso quando viu que a velha amiga que queria vê-lo, era Sakura.

"Resolvi vim visitá-lo, você me disse que não ia me ver hoje, resolvi vim aqui, algum problema?

"Nenhum, mas aí vai ficar difícil me concentrar sabendo que você está aqui, fico pensando que poderíamos estar aproveitando a noite. Ou por um acaso veio me vigiar?"

"Ah, como descobriu, afinal de contas não posso deixar escapar um homem bom de cama e de cozinha." Ela comentou perto do ouvido dele. Sakura analisava as unhas, com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

Naruto sorriu maldoso. "Isso foi uma proposta de casamento?"

"Bem que você queria."

"Malvada!"

"Sempre."

"Que horas você vai sair?"

"Se você continuar me olhando assim daqui a cinco minutos."

"Vou esperar no seu apartamento, Naruto, não demore."

Um sorriso malicioso brotou na face masculina enquanto acompanhava os passos de Sakura. Essa mulher ainda ia matá-lo.

[...]

Naruto demorou dez minutos para se arrumar, levando consigo o jantar deles, apanhou também uma garrafa de vinho, sabia que Sakura gostava especificamente daquela safra.

Abriu a porta, porém estranhou que o local estivesse silencioso. Acendeu a luz da sala. Sakura havia lhe dito que ia esperá-lo, será que ela tinha ido embora? Naruto deixou o jantar na cozinha e caminhando na direção do quarto viu que a luz da sua suíte estava acesa, era ali que ela estava. Se aproximou sorrateiramente, observando o corpo esguio, as longas pernas, o quadril, os longos cabelos, ela ainda não havia notado sua presença. Aquela cena trouxera uma recordação, quando eles tinham dezenove anos.

Em passos leves, como um felino, ele retirou as roupas e entrou no chuveiro, rodeando a cintura feminina.

"Achei que não vinha mais." Ela falou virando-se para ele, enterrando as mãos nos cabelos loiros.

"Não demorei tanto." Ele ofegou contra o ouvido dela, os suspiros femininos ficando cada vez mais audíveis, as mãos de Naruto traçavam caminhos de fogo na sua pele fria pela água.

Sakura beijou-lhe os lábios com sofreguidão, deixando-o percorrer seu corpo com liberdade, aproximou-se do ouvido dele, sussurrando, quando o relógio anunciou que já era meia-noite: "Feliz aniversário, Naruto."

"Com certeza melhor presente de aniversário que eu não poderia ter." Ele disse mansamente, antes de erguê-la pelas longas pernas, fazendo-a circundar sua cintura e assim levá-la para o quarto.

Na escuridão do cômodo, era possível ouvir os gemidos e os sussurros do casal. O corpo feminino arqueava-se na direção do loiro. Naruto puxou-a para que ela sentasse em seu colo. Sakura escorregava as mãos pelos ombros e pelo abdômen dele, sentindo na ponta dos dedos a firmeza dos músculos bem desenhados, e arranhando com as longas unhas. Os lábios dela estavam vermelhos pelos beijos intensos, e alguns fios de cabelos caiam sobre seu rosto, criando uma imagem ainda mais excitante para o loiro, que havia sido hipnotizado por aquela mulher.

A língua dele traçou a linha do lábio inferior dela, úmida e quente, atiçando-a, explorando e se deliciando cada vez que a rosada correspondia, com ímpeto, as suas carícias. Em seguida, para acabar com aquela tortura, sugou o lábio dela para dentro da boca, devorando-a. A potência da boca masculina movendo-se contra a dela era enlouquecedora, e sentir as mãos dele acariciando suas costas puxando-a para pressionar seu quadril contra ele, também. Sakura não pôde conter um gemido preso em sua garganta.

_Maldito!_ Ele estava lhe provocando. Mas quem ligava? Era delicioso.

As noites anteriores não eram nada comparadas a essa, Naruto estava mais atencioso, mais selvagem. Ele estava seduzindo-a de todas as formas. E por mais que ela negasse, no fundo, sabia que havia um sentimento novo entre eles.

O loiro se inclinou para ela e beijou seu ombro exposto novamente. Sakura estremeceu sentindo a boca dele deslizando contra sua pele. O cheiro dele era intoxicante, o calor que irradiava dele, e mesmo o brilho em seus olhos, desejo por ela. Sakura fechou os olhos, mordendo os lábios, quando o sentiu declinar os lábios na direção do seu colo.

Ele deslizou para cima dela, a pele do loiro era macia e firme, quente por entre seus dedos quando Sakura os correu por seus ombros e até as coxas firmes. Seus seios estavam pressionados contra o peito dele, e ela sentia o bater dos corações de ambos. Naruto a beijou, então, vagarosamente, instigando-a. O membro se pressionava contra o ventre dela, e Sakura correspondia pressionando de volta, movendo-se contra ele, até que imersos numa sensação de pleno êxtase alcançaram o ápice. Uma deliciosa sensação de sonolência envolveu Sakura, e antes de adormecer, sorriu sentindo Naruto entrelaçar seus dedos aos dele.

Sakura ainda estava adormecida quando Naruto despertou, ela estava abraçada a ele, e as pernas enroscadas as suas. Os cabelos róseos espalhados pelo travesseiro, ela era um perfeito retrato de naturalidade e tentação.

Os lábios estavam entreabertos e pareciam chamá-lo mesmo que ela não tivesse feito som algum. Sentiu-se tentado a curva-se e beijá-la suavemente, puxar o lençol que cobria seu corpo e perdesse mais uma vez em suas delicadas curvas. Ele queria espalhar-se na cama e passar o dia todo lá, com ela.

Por que estava pensando assim ultimamente? Sentia uma incrível dependência dela, não só seu corpo, mas do seu riso, de simplesmente vê-la, de tocá-la, de beijá-la, era estranho quando ela não podia vê-lo. Talvez, ele já soubesse, mas não poderia admitir, ele não poderia passar do limite, era um acordo entre eles. Apesar de tudo, eles ainda eram amigos.

**We have a physical thing**

**We'll make love, but don't fall in love**

**Let me get mine, you get yours**

**You spend time**

**Just enough so you get yours, and I get mine**

**No strings attached**

**I want your body, not your heart**

**Let me get mine, you get yours**

_Faremos amor, sem nos apaixonar_

_Deixe-me ganhar o que é meu, e você ganhar o que é seu_

_Você perde tempo_

_É suficiente que você ganhe o que é seu, e eu ganhe o que é meu_

_Sem que nada nos prenda_

_Quero seu corpo, não seu coração_

_Deixe-me ter o que é meu, e você ter o que é seu_

Naruto foi até o espelho jogando um pouco de água sobre o rosto.

Eles tinham feito um acordo. Ele não poderia quebrá-lo, não poderia esta acontecendo de novo. Ele tinha prometido a si mesmo que não iria cair na bobagem de se apaixonar. Trinta e um anos e sendo estúpido de novo.

_Sem __complicações __e __sem __emoções_, foram essas as palavras de Sakura.

Era só desejo, nada mais.

Quando Sakura acordou sorriu ao encontrar seu café da manhã lhe esperando, ouviu o som do chuveiro, prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo e vestiu uma blusa de Naruto que mal cobria as coxas, ainda bem que era seu dia de folga, já se passava das onze da manhã, espreguiçou-se como um gata e mordeu uma torrada, maravilha. Ela nunca iria admitir, mas se não fosse por Naruto ela morreria de fome, era péssima na cozinha.

Perdida nesses pensamentos ouviu alguém bater na porta. Ouviu também que Naruto tinha terminado seu banho. Quem seria àquela hora?

Sakura nem se lembrou de olhar quem era antes de abrir a porta, sua expressão era de choque. Ela não acreditava que ele estava ali, depois de tantos meses, o que seu ex-marido queria?

"Michael?"

O homem a sua frente continuava o mesmo. Bonito, de olhos amendoados, e cabelos castanhos, um sorriso bonito nos lábios bem feitos.

"Como vai, Sakura?"

"Como descobriu onde era minha casa?"

"Tenho alguns amigos no Japão, e acabei descobrindo. Queria conversar com você, é importante. Por isso vim até aqui." Sakura não havia se movido um centímetro da porta. "Tinha que falar pessoalmente, será que eu posso entrar?"

"Eu..."

"Se quiser pode vir tomar banho, Sakura-chan..." O tom alegre de Naruto parou ao ver aquele desconhecido na porta. Quem era aquele homem e por que Sakura estava tão pálida?

Michael encarou o loiro fechando o semblante, querendo saber quem era aquele e porque ele estava na casa de Sakura.

"Naruto, esse é Michael, meu ex-marido. Michael, este é Naruto." A informação caiu como se fosse uma bomba no colo do loiro. Aquele era o cara que tinha sido casado sete anos com Sakura. O Uzumaki apenas fez um cumprimento com a cabeça.

Michael se aproximou e estendeu a mão, sua expressão era séria, Naruto aceitou o cumprimento. Parecia que os dois homens estavam medindo forças e Sakura não estava gostando daquela clara hostilidade.

"Acho melhor eu deixar vocês dois conversarem, não é?" Sakura logo percebeu que Naruto estava irritado. O que ele estava achando? Que ela tinha chamado Michael? Claro que não.

Ele saiu sem nem ao menos deixá-la falar. Levando seus pertences.

"Quem é ele?" Michael foi direto. Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha com tamanha ousadia.

"Meu amigo, e isso não lhe interessa, Michael. Não venha me questionar como se tivesse direito de saber os meus passos. Você é meu ex-marido, e mesmo que fôssemos casados, existem limites que devem ser respeitados."

"Estamos separados há sete meses, Sakura."

"Não importa, estamos separados de qualquer forma." Ela afirmou, não gostando do rumo daquela conversa. "Mas você não me respondeu o que veio fazer aqui."

"Vim conversar."

"Pois fale de uma vez, não tenho o dia todo." Sakura disse claramente aborrecida.

"Está preocupada com o que seu amigo vai pensar? Aliás, o que ele fazia aqui?" Sakura notou o tom possessivo e ciumento do ex-marido.

"Michael, qual a parte de eu não lhe devo explicações você não entendeu? Eu vou ter mesmo que ser mais clara."

"Tudo bem." Ele amansou a voz se aproximando perigosamente dela. "Eu sei que não posso te cobrar nada, sei que como você está fazendo questão de enfatizar estamos separados, mas, Sakura, quero que saiba que eu me arrependi da nossa decisão."

"Se arrependeu?" Era um pouco tarde para aquilo.

"Sim, eu percebi que ainda te amo, e que não foi à melhor decisão ficar de longe de você, eu vou melhorar, juro!" Ele estava a poucos passos dela. "Se voltar comigo vai ter uma vida de rainha, e tudo que lhe prometi."

"Michael, eu não sei o que pensar disso." Sakura sentia-se atordoada, como se estivesse em um pesadelo. "Eu não sei."

"Eu estou dizendo que te amo." Ele parecia ofendido por ela não pular de felicidade pela sua declaração. "Você já deixou de me amar?"

"A questão não é essa!" Replicou.

"E qual é a questão?"

Sakura manteve-se em silêncio.

"É por causa dele, não é? Daquele loiro, não é? Vocês estão juntos?" De novo o tom possessivo, e hoje ela não estava com paciência para isso.

"Não é da sua conta a minha relação com ele." A Haruno explodiu.

"É da minha conta no momento em que decidir te reconquistar." Ela ficou surpresa com aquela declaração, Michael estava jogando as cartas na mesa. "Eu sou muito melhor do que ele, e logo você verá isso, Sakura. Você vai voltar para mim."

Michael se aproveitando da falta de reação de Sakura roubo-lhe um beijo. E saiu sem dizer nem mais uma palavra.

Kami! Por que tinha que acontecer isso?

[...]

"Ino, eu não sei o que fazer!" Falava ao telefone, andando de um lado para o outro.

"Que bomba, Testuda, quer dizer que seu ex-marido quer voltar com você e ainda pegou você e Naruto na sua casa." A loira suspirou.

"Eu nem sei onde ele está."

"O Michael?"

"Não, Ino!" Por que a amiga achou que ela queria saber de Michael? Estava preocupada com Naruto. "Naruto, ele saiu bravo daqui, provavelmente achando que vou me jogar nos braços de Michael."

"E você vai?"

"Eu não senti nada quando ele me beijou." E estranhamente se sentiu bem por isso.

"E quando Naruto te beija, Sakura, o que você sente?"

A rosada permaneceu em silêncio, ela sabia, e Ino também, mas era difícil admitir algo que ela não queria que acontecesse.

[...]

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde a chegada de Michael e do sumiço de Naruto, e Sakura estava uma pilha de nervos. A médica procurou por Naruto no dia seguinte no restaurante, mas o Chouji havia dito que o loiro tinha viajado para um fazer um curso, e sem data marcada para voltar.

"Ele está fugindo de mim, Ino." Bufou, inconformada. "Isso é ridículo. Estou me sentindo como se tivesse quinze anos, sendo ignorada por um moleque, por que é assim que Naruto está se comportando, como um menino."

"Ei, calma lá, Testuda! Você nem sabe se é isso mesmo."

"Talvez ele tenha precisado viajar mesmo, Sakura-chan." Hinata opinou.

"E nem se dá ao trabalho de me atender quando ligo para ele, Hina-chan?"

"Ele está com ciúmes, Sakura, o que você esperava?" Ino fez questão de jogar o óbvio.

"Ciúmes? Claro que não, Ino!" Ela já tinha pensado nisso, mas não. "Ele só deve estar com orgulho ferido, achando que vou me afastar por causa de Michael."

"Eu não teria tanta certeza, Sakura-chan."

"O que você quer dizer, Hinata?"

"Eu ouvi, sem querer, ontem uma conversa do Naruto-kun com o Sasuke, eles estavam falando de você. Naruto admitiu que tinha cometido o mesmo erro de antes, que havia se apaixonado e que seu ex-marido apareceu na melhor hora possível, ele disse que uma hora você ia querer formar uma família e ele não poderia lhe dar isso." A morena respirou fundo e prosseguiu: "Que você era maravilhosa e que merecia alguém melhor, e já que Michael havia voltado, ele ia sair do caminho. Por isso ele viajou."

"E você sabe onde ele está agora?"

"Eu cheguei a pensar que ele ia conversar com você antes, mas pelo jeito ele foi embora e eu nem sei para onde. Desculpe-me, Sakura-chan."

Sakura sorriu e abraçou a mulher de olhos perolados. "Obrigada por me contar."

"Eu até diria se soubesse que ele está na casa de praia da minha família e que tem um barco meu indo para lá em meia-hora, mas eu não sei onde ele está, Sakura. Me desculpe." Um minúsculo sorriso estava no rosto do Uchiha enquanto ele lhe entregava o endereço do porto e da casa, Hinata o olhou encantada e beijou-lhe os lábios.

"O que você está esperando, Sakura?" Ino revirou os olhos. "Vai logo, mulher!"

"Eu vou matar aquele covarde, como ele acha que pode decidir com que eu vou ficar?" Sakura esbravejou pegando o carro, não vendo o semblante divertido dos amigos, e indo até o endereço que Sasuke lhe deu.

[...]

Ele sabia que estava sendo covarde, deveria pelos menos ter explicado seus motivos. Mas aquilo era o melhor para ela, e se ela estava feliz, ele também ia ficar. Mandou Chouji dizer que ele estava fora do Japão, assim ninguém iria incomodá-lo.

A praia estava vazia, e na casa da família Uchiha, Tia Mikoto estava preparando o almoço, já que tinha vindo cuidar da sua horta e do jardim, também para pegar alguns pertences para levar para mansão.

"Tem certeza de que fez a coisa certa, meu menino?" Ela afagou-lhe os cabelos, com um olhar maternal. Naruto era como um terceiro filho para ela.

"Não sei, mãe." Ela adorava quando ele lhe chamava de mãe. "Espero que sim."

Ele não sabia por que tinha contado tudo a ela, mas quando percebeu já tinha contado, e Mikoto não o repreendeu, só lhe disse que achava que ele tinha sido precipitado, devia ter conversado com Sakura primeiro.

"Ela deve ter ficado com ele, acho que ela ainda o amava. E futuramente ela vai mudar de idéia quanto a não ter um relacionamento sério."

"E você, não?"

"Acho que não." Ele sorriu, mas era um sorriso triste.

"Ter medo é normal, Naruto, é o que nos faz crescer." Ela falou carinhosamente. "E nem sempre estamos certos nas nossas suposições."

"O que a senhora quer dizer?"

"Olhe para o píer." A senhora Uchiha retornou para casa, sorrindo, parece que pelo menos um deles tinha juízo.

Ele não acreditava que era ela, descabelada e com uma expressão furiosa no rosto. Linda. Naruto levantou e foi até ela, pode ver um sorriso divertido no rosto de Mikoto.

"Você é um imbecil, covarde, infantil, idiota e eu te odeio, Naruto." Esbravejou. "Que espécie de homem é você?" Questionou vendo-o ficar surpreso.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui, como descobriu?"

"Não interessa como eu descobri, interessa é por que você, antes de bancar o covarde, não me perguntou o que eu queria ou o que eu tinha decidido. Supôs que após meu ex-marido ter me feito declarações, que você nem ouviu por que não estava lá, achou que eu me derreti por meia-dúzia de palavras bonitas, e corri para os braços dele." Ela respirou fundo, tentando não matá-lo por ser tão estúpido. "Naruto ele é ex por um motivo, sabia?"

"Sakura, eu achei..." Naruto estava atordoado com a presença dele e com todo aquele discurso. Ela realmente estava brava.

"Você achou errado." A mágoa não estava só nas palavras, mas nos olhos esmeraldinos.

"Sakura, eu acho melhor nós pararmos com isso." Ele parecia cada vez mais nervoso, Sakura queria bater nele por falar aquelas coisas.

"Por que está dizendo isso, não quer mais ficar comigo?"

"Claro que não é isso!" Como ia explicar? Merda!

"E o que é, então?"

"Sou psicologicamente imaturo para relacionamentos, lembra?" Ele riu nervoso. Sakura revirou os olhos.

"Não sou feita para casamentos, lembra?" Ela devolveu.

"E o que acontece agora?" Sakura balançou a cabeça, como ele era bobo. "Nós ficamos do jeito que estamos, ou avançamos um nível, Naruto.

"Que seria?"

"Aceita namorar comigo, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Pelo jeito estou sendo intimado a isso, não é?" O loiro prendeu o riso, da forma mandona que ela falava.

"É, você está, e tem o direito de permanecer calado, sem me contrariar."

"Não posso fazer nada?"

"Pode." Ela se aproximou dele, com um sorriso malicioso. "Me beijar!"

"Já que não outra escolha..." O loiro não resistiu em provocá-la.

"É você não tem." Ela afirmou, lançando-lhe um olhar intenso. "Sou que decido aqui."

"Sim senhora." Ele falou voltando a tomar-lhe os lábios, Sakura se afastou rapidamente, antes dele aprofundar o beijo.

"Nunca mais suma sem falar comigo, ouviu bem?" Sakura o abraçou aspirando a fragrância masculina que ela adorava.

"Desculpa-me, fui idiota." Murmurou contra o pescoço dela, beijando-lhe o ombro.

"Foi mesmo, e agora vai ficar me devendo, senhor Uzumaki."

"E como vou poder pagar essa dívida?" Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, divertido.

"Eu tenho uma ligeira idéia de como espero esse pagamento." A médica deslizou os dedos pelo abdômen dele, sentindo-o se arrepiar.

"E quando eu começo a pagar?"

"Agora mesmo."

"Então é assim? Ele provocou. "Você manda e eu obedeço."

"É isso mesmo, é assim que funciona." Ela sorriu, matreira. "Eu mando, você obedece e ainda cozinha para mim." Naruto gargalhou.

"Vou ter direitos a noites tórridas de sexo?"

"Se eu achar que você merece, sim." Ela falou com um tom falsamente inocente.

"É, acho que posso conviver com isso." Naruto sorriu maroto e a beijou.

Eles não precisavam de um casamento para ficarem juntos, afinal eles estariam bem sendo eternos namorados.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**: Oi, gente! :D

Nossa! Achei que não fosse conseguir postar a fic há tempo, rs. Bem, o flashback foi baseado em um cena de Preatty Little Liars. E a comparação que a Ino faz, falando do sorvete, foi uma fala do Raj de The Big Bang Theory, idéia da minha gêmea má. xD

Se alguém gostar, deixa uma review.


End file.
